


Ponk The Immortal

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Quackity and Ponk have been friends since kids, Quackity vibes with any pronouns, Trauma speed run?, Two Immortals hiding from their immortal time travel friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: I saw a immortal Ponk au and went: HELL YEAH KNOW NOTHING BOUT PONK BUT LETS GOOOKarl, a whole ass time travel: hey do I know you from somewhere?Ponk, a immortal/god looking Karl dead in the eyes: no❤Karl: but but y-Ponk,smiling: No❤
Relationships: Ponk & Quackity
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ponk: A. God of healing and peaceful death or B. 1. A immortal blessed by a god/goddess forever having their favor never to die 2. Cursed to be immortal roaming the world forever trauma speedrun no matter what :)
> 
> Karl: A Immortal time traveler
> 
> Technoblade: blood/war god
> 
> Philza: God of the winds/stars ;)
> 
> Quackity: God of judgements/shapeshifter
> 
> Wilbur: God of song
> 
> Tommy: God of chaos
> 
> Tubbo: guardian of the forests 
> 
> Fundy: god of misfit
> 
> Eret: Godx of happiness

"Hey have we met before Ponk?" Karl asked watching the other closely he swore the other was familiar almost like....Jack from the village....

Ponk looked up from his writing eyeing the other with a sight suspicion and something else Karl couldn't tell

"No,Karl we've never met" Ponk said going back to writing a report of his

"But you look so familiar!" Karl threw his hands up needing to find someone anyone who knew about the village first hand not stories not dream's twisted words Karl knew the man didn't know it first hand 

Ponk sighed shoulders rising up to his ears the other looked so tired like he had the world on his shoulders and he did as one of the only doctors many looked to him for help 

"Karl I'm not whoever you think I am please drop it" With that Ponk left his tea sitting there long gone the warmth Karl looked at it..

"Green tea Jack drank this maybe..." Karl frowned no no he was the only person still alive from then....right?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Quackity" Ponk said sitting next to the other who smiled

"Sup Ponk" the smile given to him made him remember everything they been though together the war they fought against each other fueled by betrayal

"His on to us Helga" Ponk bumped Quackity's shoulder who laughed

"It's Karl if anyone could figure it out it'll be the poor boy thrown into our little mad village dear Jack" Quackity sighed leaning against the one person they could trust the one who they could never hurt and leave in the dust

"That's what I'm afraid of"


	2. We Were Just Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponk is 7 Quackity is 6 the god who curses them is Ayxla(not a actual god?) The god of misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponk: Cursed to be immortal roaming the world forever since then has become the god of healing and peaceful death
> 
> Karl: A Immortal time traveler
> 
> Technoblade: blood/war god
> 
> Philza: God of the winds/stars ;)
> 
> Quackity: God of judgements/shapeshifter(same thing as Ponk)
> 
> Wilbur: God of song
> 
> Tommy: God of chaos
> 
> Tubbo: guardian of the forests
> 
> Fundy: god of misfit
> 
> Eret: Godx of happiness

They were kids when it happened Quackity or well Kelly at the time had found a pond and wanted to show Ponk at the time Opal it was a mistake

"Opal opal look!" Quackity pointed at a man with wings black like a ravens who glared at them as he got closer

Ponk grabbed Quackity's hand trying to lend them away but it was to late fate had set in for the two young children

"Mortals what are you doing on mine land?" The man snarled 

Ponk wanted to run but found he couldn't move so instead he answered "we were just looking..."

The man laughed it was a scary one wings suddenly snappimg to life behind the man "you dare step foot on the land of Ayxla for looking!?"

Quackity let a whimper out Ponk wanted to confront the other

"From now on you two will never ever get to join the spirits forever to walk" he snapped grabbing Ponk by the neck and throwing him into the pond Quackity screamed rushing over to help the man laughed

Ponk never was told how his life long friend died the other never talked about it  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ponk woke to his friend holding him close wings wrapped around him calming voice speaking to him Ponk leaned into the other chocking on sobs and wimpers

"Shhh it's just a nightmare my friend it's okay" Quackity reinsured the other holding him closer

"I....he was there I remember your scream water a pain in my neck and drowning" Ponk's neck and lungs hurt they aways did when it rained or the memory of Ayxla surface 

Quackity wanted nothing more than to hunt down the god who had cursed them but he had a friend in need "oh Opal...." 

"We were just kids Kelly what did we do!?" Ponk cried pain painting his face 

Quackity frowned "we did nothing he was a god such prickly things gods are especially him" that reminded him of Inpol Quackity's second life

"I just want the pain to stop"

"I know Opal I know" Quackity stayed with Ponk until the other fell asleep "get ready Ayxla I'm coming for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M'give angst :)


	3. Info On Lives

Quackity;  
Kelly: live till 6 was a red headed bright green eyed girl the daughter of a famous warrior and librarian 

Inpol: lived up till 39 'died' by a a jealous woman's hands daughter of a traveler no known mother bright red hair and dark green eyes

Ponk;  
Opal: lived up till 7 was a black hair crystal blue eyed boy mother was a baker father a doctor killed for shady stuff.

El: lived up till 40 no one knew how he died just vanished one day black hair and dull blue eyes father and mother were bakers


End file.
